I'm Sorry
by Zivandre
Summary: "We would get to see him? Of course I do Marley. Come on. I really am sorry, you know. I'm still new to this, and I don't want to be anything like my father. But, Remus and James talked to me, and I know I should've talked to you instead. But, I know I wouldn't be anything like my parents, because you would be here to help me."


_**This is for TrueBeliever831, over at the Monthly One-Shot Exchange on HPFC.**_

 _ **Prompts: Sirius/Marlene, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, AU!, Snowstorm, Decorating for Christmas, Accidental Pregnancy, Leather Jacket!**_

 _ **AU!-No Voldemort, Everyone lives, Happily Ever After.**_

 _ **Hope you Enjoy! :D**_

 _ **[WC: 1232]**_

* * *

Snow swirled outside of Marlene's window, sticking to the windowsill and frosting the glass. She let out another sigh as she continued hanging garland around the house. Sirius, her long time fiance, was supposed to have arrived an hour ago but so far, he hadn't let her know anything was amiss.

She rubbed at her slightly rounded belly, casting a glance towards the bare spot in the room that would house the tree. Sirius was supposed to be the one to bring it home tonight, but with each passing minute she grew furious with him.

When she was done with the garland, Marlene settled on the couch with a cup of tea. She had her wavy blonde hair pulled in a low ponytail, while she was clad in her favourite grey and red pajamas. Before she could dwell on the anger and worry that was bothering her, the door crept open, revealing a snow covered Sirius. His long hair was soaked, and his black leather jacket was dripping melted snow onto her carpet. He stood there sheepishly with his hands in the pockets of his muggle jeans. Jumping up from her seat, she angrily rushed towards him.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Marlene shouted, pronouncing each word with a hit to Sirius' arm.

"Back off woman!" Sirius said as he jumped back. "I got stuck in the snow out there, haven't you looked outside?

"Yeah, it's snowing; but aren't you a Wizard?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Marlene, it's a snow storm out there, not just some light flurries," he said exasperated.

Looking out the window, Marlene noticed that she couldn't even see the flower bed beneath the window. The snowflakes were falling roughly, assaulting everything that they touched. It was chaotic watching them.

Sighing, she turned back to Sirius, immediately noticing that there was not a tree behind him.

"Where's the damn tree, Sirius?"

"Here," he said as he pulled out a miniature tree out of his pocket. Before Marlene could say anything, he placed the small tree in its designated spot, and undid the shrinking spell. The evergreen tree shot upwards, before halting at its full height of seven feet. He also placed a sticking charm to the base, so it wouldn't topple over.

With the tree erupted, and her anger abated, they set to work hanging the tinsel and baubles on the pine branches. Marlene then did some of her own wand work, and transfigured some of the pine needles into miniature fairies that gave off light, and placed a snow charm that wouldn't accumulate or make the area cold.

Settling down under the tree with mugs of hot cocoa, Marlene leaned into Sirius' chest, waiting to tell him the news. When the quiet was starting to bother her, Marlene cleared her throat and turned her body to face his.

"I have an early Christmas gift for you," she said tentatively.

"Where is it? I don't see anything under the tree?"

Taking Sirius' hand, Marlene gently placed it over her protruding stomach.

"Are you hungry? I don't see how that's a gift, though."

"You idiot, I'm pregnant!" she gasped out. She watched as Sirius tried to reign in his facial expressions from shocked, to happy, and finally settled on mortified.

"Bu-but how, Marley? I thought we used precautions! I'm not ready to be a father, we're not even married yet!" Sirius rambled. He was running his hands through his hair, starting to pull strands from the roots.

"Stop it Sirius!"

"Don't you see that I can't raise a kid, Marley? I'd be complete rubbish, I don't want to put up with this!" shouted Sirius, before stomping over to put his jacket back on.

"Oh, so you're going to run away from this- from us?" cried Marlene, as she grabbed at his arm desperately.

"Yes, oh, I don't know. Just let me leave!" he said as he shook her arm off.

Sirius left out of her front door, slamming it on the way. Marlene tried watching him leave to apparate, but the snow was still falling in thick curtains.

No longer in the festive spirit, she turned out all of the downstairs lights before heading up to her room. There, she fell into a restless slumber.

In the week that followed, Marlene was restless. She yearned for Sirius to return, but as each day passed she was losing hope. She knew her hormones were affecting her, changing her body, her mind; but she still wanted the father of her child to return.

On the eighth day, Marlene was getting ready to visit her doctor for the first sonogram. She didn't have to be there for another hour, but she was hoping to see if her mother of one of her sisters would be able to come with her.

However, before she had a chance to leave, there was a knock at her door. Treading down the stairs carefully, Marlene peeped through the sight-hole on the door, and saw Sirius standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Opening the door slightly, whatever response she had for him died on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Marley. I really am. I've been stupid and immature, and I hope you can forgive me. Can I please come in? It's cold out here," begged Sirius.

Letting him through, Marlene led him through to the kitchen. As she was preparing a drink for herself, she thought on what she wanted to do. On one hand, she wanted Sirius to come back so they could be a proper family. But, on the other, would Sirius continue running off on every major announcement she made, if he wasn't prepared for it?

"What you did is inexcusable, Sirius. Do you think I'm ready for a child? My career is just starting off; we're not even married for Merlin's sake!"

"I know, Marlene. I'm sorry! What more do you need me to do?"

"Grow up! Take responsibility! Be there for me," she whispered. Taking a breath, she took a swig of her cooling tea. "I have a doctor appointment. We'd be able to see the baby today; do you want to come?"

"We would get to see him? Of course I do Marley. Come on. I really am sorry, you know. I'm still new to this, and I don't want to be anything like my father. But, Remus and James talked to me, and I know I should've talked to you instead. But, I know I wouldn't be anything like my parents, because you would be here to help me."

Smiling slightly, Marlene grabbed her coat before leading Sirius out of the house. They ended up having a girl, naming her Alexa Jane. The following winter, they had a small wedding, with their close friends and family present. Eventually, they had one more child, a boy named Jonathan Rayne, who was as mischievous as the Marauders were.

Things were rough at times, with Sirius still having thoughts of turning into his father; but at those times, Marlene was able to help him through it. And in the end, they had their perfect little family.


End file.
